1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides heterocycle carboxamide derivatives. These compounds are useful as antiviral agents, in particular, as agents against viruses of the herpes family.
2. Technology Description
The herpesviruses comprise a large family of double stranded DNA viruses. They are also a source of the most common viral illnesses in man. Eight of the herpes viruses, herpes simplex virus types 1 and 2 (HSV-1 and HSV-2), varicella zoster virus (VZV), human cytomegalovirus (HCMV), Epstein-Barr virus (EBV), and human herpes viruses 6, 7, and 8 (HHV-6, HHV-7, and HHV-8), have been shown to infect humans.
HSV-1 and HSV-2 cause herpetic lesions on the lips and genitals, respectively. They also occasionally cause infections of the eye and encephalitis. HCMV causes birth defects in infants and a variety of diseases in immunocompromised patients such as retinitis, pneumonia, and gastrointestinal disease. VZV is the causative agent of chicken pox and shingles. EBV causes infectious mononucleosis. It can also cause lymphomas in immunocompromised patients and has been associated with Burkitt's lymphoma, nasopharyngeal carcinoma, and Hodgkin's disease. HHV-6 is the causative agent of roseola and may be associated with multiple sclerosis and chronic fatigue syndrome. HHV-7 disease association is unclear, but it may be involved in some cases of roseola. HHV-8 has been associated with Karposi's sarcoma, body cavity based lymphomas, and multiple myeloma.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,753,666 and 5,891,878 and WO 97/04775 disclose specific 1-alkyl-substituted-quinolone-3-carboxamides that are alleged to have therapeutic utility via inhibition of Phosphodiesterase IV esterase and/or Tumor Necrosis factor activity.
Commonly assigned WO 00/40561 discloses quinolinecarboxamides as antiviral agents.
Commonly assigned WO 00/40563 discloses specific quinolinecarboxamides as antiviral agents.
Commonly assigned WO 00/53610 discloses 4-Oxo-4,7-dihydrothieno[2,3-b]pyridine-5-carboxamides as antiviral agents.
Commonly assigned WO99/32450 discloses specific 4-hydroxyquinoline-3-carboxamides and hydrazides as antiviral agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,431 discloses specific naphthyridine heterocyclic compounds having antiviral activity that are useful in the therapy and prophylaxis of cytomegalovirus (CMV) infection in mammals.
WO99/10347 discloses specific substituted 4-oxo-naphthyridine-3-carboxamides as brain receptor ligands having potential use in the treatment of central nervous system diseases and/or disorders.
WO98/19673 discloses specific heterocyclic agents for the treatment of diseases caused by viruses.
JP08301849 discloses specific heterocyclic agents useful as tachykinin receptor antagonists. They are suggested for use in treatment of the following diseases: inflammation, allergic diseases, CNS disorders, digestive system disorders, urinary tract disorders, cardiovascular diseases immunopathy. The reference suggests that the inventive compounds can be used to treat herpes, but classifies herpes as either an inflammation or allergic reaction disease. The reference does not suggest that the compounds can be used to treat infectious diseases.
JP07033729 discloses specific N-cyano-N′-substituted-arylcarboxyimidamide compounds exhibiting K+ channel opening effects and having hypotensive action and coronary vasodilating action.
WO 00/40562 discloses novel 2-oxoquinolines as selective peripheral cannabinoid receptor modulators).
WO 97/34894 discloses Naphthyridine derivatives and their analogues inhibiting cytomegalovirus.
Despite the above teachings, there still exists a need in the art for novel compounds that demonstrate desirable antiviral activity.